Trying to forget you
by MaryKris
Summary: Ende der 3. Staffel. Jess ist in Californien und Rory kommt nicht über ihn hinweg. Literati und ein wenig JavaJunkie. Please R
1. Goodbye my Friend

**Ok, das hier ist meine erste Gilmore Girls FF.**

**Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ihr ein review hinterlassen würdet, wenn ihr möchtet, dass es weiter geht. Und wenn ihr nur schreibt, "weiter". Sonst weiß ich ja gar nicht ob jemand diese Story liest.**

Und nun viel Spaß bei:

**Trying to forget you**

„Jess, bist du das? Jess ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es bist, und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass du mich andauernd anrufst und nichts sagst, aber etwas sagen willst. Hallo? Du willst nichts sagen? Ok, dann rede ich. Du hättest mit mir reden können. Du hättest mir sagen können, dass du Probleme in der Schule hast und deinen Abschluss nicht machen wirst, und dass dein Vater da war, aber du hast mir nichts gesagt. Schließlich bist du nicht mit mir auf meinen Abschlussball gegangen, du warst nicht bei meiner Abschlussrede, und du bist einfach wieder abgehauen. Ohne dich zu verabschieden. Ok, ich hab's kapiert, aber das war es für mich. Morgen gehe ich mit meiner Mum nach Europa, und danach werde ich nach Yale gehen. Ich werde dir nicht hinterher trauern, ich hoffe du dachtest nicht, dass ich das tun würde, ok? Ich glaube...ich glaube ich habe dich einmal geliebt, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ich denke das war es. Ehm, ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht und, ehm, auf wiedersehen, ich weiß das klingt jetzt ziemlich dumm, aber es ist nun mal so, Lebwohl."

Mit diesen Worten klappte Rory ihr Handy zu. Das war es, endgültig. Sie wollte es zwar nicht, aber tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass sie gelogen hatte. Sie liebte ihn immer noch, es war ihr nicht egal, dass er weg war und sie wollte ihn einfach wieder bei sich haben. Sie würde ihn nicht vergessen. Doch schnell verdrängte sie all dies wieder und ging zu ihren Großeltern, die schon auf sie warteten.

„Rory, wir sind so stolz auf dich", sagte Emily und strahlte sie dabei glücklich an. Richard lächelte ebenfalls. Natürlich waren sie glücklich, Rory würde nach Yale gehen, und das war schließlich das, was die beiden sich erhofft hatten.

Bald stieß auch Lorelai zu den dreien, und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Parkplatz, um nach hause zu fahren. Doch vorher hatten Richard und Emily noch ein Überraschung für sie. „Nachdem du nun alle Erwartungen, die man an eine perfekte Enkeltochter haben kann, so freiwillig und mit Bravur erfüllt hast, denken wir, das man das auch entlohnen sollte", verkündete Richard feierlich. „Aber ich bekomme doch schon das Geld für Yale von euch, das ist genug für alle Geburtstage und Weihnachten und andere Anlässe die noch kommen werden!", meinte Rory vorwurfsvoll, aber man merkte, dass ein gewisser Stolz in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Papperlapapp, du wirst weiterhin Geschenke von uns bekommen, und gerade dieses ist besonders wichtig, denn wir möchten schließlich, dass, auch wenn du in Yale studierst und wohnst, du wie immer zum Freitag-Abendessen erscheinst, und da wir es ja nicht verantworten können, dass du mit dem Bus fährst, bekommst du von uns das hier", Emily hielt eine Autoschlüssel in der Hand und klimperte ein bisschen damit.

Rory hüpfte herum vor Freude, „Wow, ihr schenkt mir ein Auto? Das ist so toll! Ihr seid wirklich die Besten!"

Für einen Moment, war sie wirklich wieder richtig fröhlich, für einen Moment hatte sie Jess schon fast vergessen, doch dann als sie an das Auto dachte, erinnerte sie sich an den Autounfall mit ihm, und ihr Stimmung schlug wieder um, sie bemühte sich zwar, dass ihre Großeltern nichts davon mitbekamen, doch Lorelai bemerkte sofort den, wenn auch nur leicht, veränderten Gesichtsausdruck auf Rory's Gesicht. Dennoch sagte sie nichts.

Nachdem Rory endlich unter all den Autos, die ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen zum Abschluss geschenkt bekommen hatten, ihres gefunden hatte, wurde es Zeit für Richard und Emily nach hause zu fahren, und auch Rory und Lorelai machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Stars Hollow.

Als Rory an einer roten Ampel anhielt, sah sie Dean mit Lindsay Hand in Hand spazieren gehen. Sie sahen so glücklich aus, wie sie dort langgingen und immer wieder anhielten um sich zu küssen, und gegenseitig zu necken.

„Ich war auch mal so glücklich mit ihm", dachte Rory bei sich, und sie verspürte einen leichten Stich im Herzen, als sie realisierte, dass sie Dean einfach so aufgegeben hatte für Jess. Und nun war Jess weg, Dean mit Lindsay glücklich, und Rory ganz alleine. Na ja, sie hatte noch ihre Mum, und Lane, aber das war etwas anderes. Rory wollte wieder glücklich sein, jemanden haben den sie liebte, und der auch sie liebte. Doch für den Moment war sie erst mal allein. Natürlich würde sie auch so klarkommen, sie war schließlich stark. Doch da war immer noch dieses kleine Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf, dass immer wieder sagte „Du möchtest doch, dass er zurück kommt, du liebst ihn doch!". Sie überlegte ob diese Stimme Recht hatte, doch dann hörte sie ein lautes Hupen hinter sich, und der Gedanke war fort. Schnell fuhr sie weiter, an der mittlerweile wieder grünen Ampel vorbei, auf direktem Wege nach hause.

Am nächsten Morgen:

„Hey Süße, wie weit bist du?", rief Lorelai aus der Küche.

„Womit?", kam eine verschlafene Stimme aus Rory's Zimmer.

„Packen natürlich du Trantüte, kannst du dich noch erinnern? Wir zwei. Europa. Heute. Na, klingelts?"

Rory sah auf die Uhr, es war noch nicht mal sieben. Der Tag fing gut an. Natürlich hatte sie schon gepackt, zwar viel zu viel, wie sie nach einer Weile feststellte, aber das ließ sich durch die Reduzierung auf 10 Bücher beheben.

Natürlich war Lorelai noch lange nicht fertig, und während sie noch fleißig beim packen war, saß Rory auf dem Sofa und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Als Lorelai das bemerkte hielt sie inne. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Hm?" Rory wirkte als hätte man sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

„Ich wollte wissen was mit dir los ist. Du warst gestern schon auf einmal so komisch. Du hast doch irgendetwas. Komm schon erzähl." Lorelai versuchte nicht allzu tief zu bohren, um Rory nicht zu verschrecken.

„Ach es ist gar nichts", versuchte Rory ihrer Mutter und vorallendingen sich selbst einzureden.

„Ok", Lorelai war enttäuscht, dass Rory sie anlog, aber wenn sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte, musste sie das wohl akzeptieren. Außerdem hatte sie auf dem langen Europatrip noch genug Zeit, Rory wieder aufzutauen.

„Aber du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, egal was ist, ok?"

„Ja Mum, ich weiß". Rory lächelte ihrer Mum zu, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst und sie sagte „Jetzt beeil dich aber, du weißt doch. Wir zwei. Europa. Heute."

Lorelai lachte und bewarf Rory mit einem T-Shirt. Doch das hätte sie nicht tun sollen, bald war eine wilde Klamottenschlacht ausgebrochen. Nach einer Weile lagen Mutter und Tochter erschöpft auf dem Sofa. „Wir sollte uns wirklich beeilen, sonst kommen wir heute gar nicht mehr weg", keuchte Rory und nahm dabei eine Hose von dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

Endlich, nach einer weiteren Stunde, gingen sie aus dem Haus.

„Und jetzt zu Luke, wir müssen uns doch noch von ihm verabschieden!", meinte Rory, nachdem alles in Lorelai's Jeep verstaut war.

„Das mit dem Verabschieden hättest du gestern machen sollen, Luke macht doch eine Kreuzfahrt, mit Nicole." Lorelai klang traurig und wunderte sich im gleichen Moment selber darüber.

So fuhren sie los, doch als sie am Diner vorbeikamen, sahen die beiden, dass es für den Fall dass Luke nicht da war zu gut gefüllt war.

Lorelai hielt an und sie und Rory gingen hinein. Luke stand wie immer hinterm Tresen, kochte Kaffee und nahm Bestellungen entgegen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Lorelai entsetzt.

„Ich arbeite hier, aber das solltest du eigentlich wissen", grummelte Luke zurück.

„Du bist doch auf einer Kreuzfahrt" Lorelai war immer noch so erstaunt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass Dean das Diner betrat.

Doch Rory bemerkte es. Ihr fielen ihren Gedanken vom letzten Tag wieder ein. Ja, sie war mit Dean einmal glücklich gewesen, doch jetzt war er mit Lindsay glücklich, und sie, Rory, war Geschichte. Trotzdem ging sie zu ihm, um Hallo zu sagen, schließlich waren sie immer noch Freunde.

„Hey Dean, wie geht es dir? Wo hast du Lindsay gelassen?"

„Lindsay ist in New Mexico.", erwiderte Dean traurig.

„Oh, was hat sie denn dahin verschlagen? Hat sie Verwandte dort?"

„Ja, ihre Eltern, seit heute, sie sind umgezogen. Sie hat es mit erst heute morgen erzählt, kurz bevor sie gefahren ist." Dean schaute niedergeschlagen auf den Boden.

Rory fehlten die Worte. „Oh, ehm ich meine, das ist echt schade für dich."

„Ja, wirklich schade, aber das Leben geht weiter, wir sind auf jeden Fall nicht mehr zusammen. Fernbeziehungen sind nicht ihr Ding hat sie glaube ich gesagt."

Dean tat Rory leid, sie hatte zwar keine Gefühle mehr für ihn, aber so etwas hatte er einfach nicht verdient.

„Naja ich glaube ich verabschiede mich jetzt auch mal von dir, aber keine Angst, ich komme wieder. In zwei Monaten bin ich aus Europa zurück." Rory umarmte Dean, doch sie ließ ihn schnell wieder los, das war bestimmt unangenehm für ihn.

„Ja, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß", sagte er verlegen. Warum war er auf einmal so komisch? Er lächelte. „Ich gehe dann mal" Und so verließ Dean das Diner und ließ ein verdutzte Rory zurück. Was war denn auf einmal los gewesen?

Doch sie hatte nicht lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Lorelai wollte los. Rory verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Luke, und die beiden Gilmores gingen aus dem Diner. Als sie wieder im Auto saßen platzte es aus Lorelai heraus „Sie hat ihn betrogen!".

„Was, was, was, Stopp, von vorne bitte, wer hat wen betrogen?", fragte Rory aufgeregt.

„Nicole, sie hat Luke betrogen. Deshalb ist er auch noch hier, und schippert nicht auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff durch die Gegend. Luke hat es mir gerade erzählt. Gestern Abend, als er nach der Abschlussfeier nach hause gekommen ist, ist er ausnahmsweise Direkt zu Nicoles und ja eigentlich auch seiner Wohnung gefahren, und nicht erst ins Diner. Und da hat er sie erwischt."

„Mittendrin?" Rory machte große Augen.

„Oh yeah baby, sie waren mittendrin. Und na ja, jetzt ist es aus zwischen den beiden."

„Gut, vielleicht merkst du dann endlich dass du mit ihm zusammensein solltest.", murmelte Rory, allerdings doch ein wenig zu laut.

„Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?", Lorelai war verwirrt.

„Wie könnte ich das denn meinen? Luke und du gehören zusammen, die ganze Stadt weiß das. Und du weißt es auch, du willst es nur nicht wahrhaben!" Rory war jetzt ziemlich aufgeregt. Lorelai sagte gar nichts. Sie starrte nur aus dem Fenster. Schweigend.

Und plötzlich war auch Rory still. Sie war doch ganz genauso. Sie versuchte die ganze Zeit ihre Liebe zu verdrängen, doch bei ihr war es auch nicht so einfach. Jess war nicht hier, nicht bei ihr. Nur langsam bemerkte sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals, und sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch die Träne hatte sich schon still und leise aus ihrem Augenwinkel gelöst und bahnte sich nun ihren Weg über Rory's Wange. Zum Glück sah Lorelai immer noch aus dem Fenster, und bemerkte so nicht, dass Rory weinte. Es war ja auch nur diese eine Träne. Auf einmal hatte Rory das Gefühl, dass mit dieser Träne, auch alles andere von ihr abgefallen war. All diese Gefühle, und der Schmerz. Nichts von dem war weg, aber auf irgendeine Weise war es nun leichter zu ertragen, es hatte sich alles in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses verzogen, und so schnell würde es dort auch nicht wieder herauskommen.

„Wir sollten fahren" Rory wurde plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Lorelai sah sie an. Rory konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Er war nicht wirklich traurig, aber auch nicht glücklich, eine Mischung aus in Gedanken versunken und doch voller Vorfreude.

„Ja, wir sollten fahren"

Und so fuhren sie los, auf dem Weg zu dem langen Mutter-Tochter-Trip nach Europa.

Sie würden beide viel Zeit haben und brauchen, nachzudenken und sich abzulenken. Aber an erster Stelle würden sie einfach einen tollen Urlaub miteinander verbringen.


	2. Shoes, Postcards and a Letter

Rory saß in ihrem Hotelzimmer in Italien und hatte mehrere Postkarten vor sich liegen. Alle noch unbeschrieben. Als erstes schrieb sie die für ihre Großeltern, das war noch einfach. Ein paar Floskeln über das tolle Wetter und die Sehenswürdigkeiten genügten. Auch für Lane's Karte musste sie nicht lange überlegen. Doch dann kam die Karte, die sie Dean schreiben wollte. Er war so niedergeschlagen gewesen am Tag ihrer Abreise, und sie wollte ihn ein wenig aufmuntern. Doch da war auch dieses plötzliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gewesen, welches Rory nachdenklich machte. Schließlich schrieb sie:

_Lieber Dean,  
Ich bin im Moment in Italien, und hier ist es wirklich schön. Ich hoffe dir geht es wieder besser, und du trauerst Lindsay nicht zu sehr hinterher. Das ist sie nicht wert. Ich freue mich schon darauf bald wieder zu hause in Stars Hollow zu sein. Vielleicht können wir ja dann mal wieder was zusammen unternehmen, als gute Freunde. Ich habe dich als Freund wirklich vermisst!  
Bis bald, Rory._

Rory las sich die Karte noch ein paar Mal durch. Sie überlegte, ob sie sie so abschicken konnte, doch ihr fiel kein Grund ein der dagegen sprach. Also frankierte sie alle Postkarten und legte sie auf den Nachttisch.   
Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte, oder jemanden. Die Karte für Luke wollte Lorelai schreiben, und sonst hatte sie doch an alle gedacht!  
Plötzlich kam Lorelai ins Zimmer gestürmt.   
„Hey Süße, na hast du die Karten schon fertig?"  
Rory griff nach den Karten, welche sie kurz davor hingelegt hatte, und hielt sie Lorelai entgegen.  
„Ja, hier alle fertig."  
„Dann habe ich eine super Idee. Wir gehen jetzt zuerst die Postkarten einwerfen, und dann gehen wir in so ein süßes kleines Café, dass ich eben entdeckt habe, die haben den besten Kaffee, den ich je getrunken habe, von Luke´s mal abgesehen."   
„Wie viele Tassen hast du denn schon getrunken?"  
„Ach ist doch egal, jetzt komm schon!"  
Und so zog Lorelai ihre Tochter am Arm aus dem Hotelzimmer.

Kurz darauf saßen die beiden vor dem Café und unterhielten sich. Über die Länder in denen sie schon gewesen waren, über die Sehenswürdigkeiten und noch vieles mehr.

„Und weißt du noch, in diesem Laden in Frankreich, als mich alle so angestarrt haben? Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum.", erzählte Lorelai.  
„Oh ich kann dir sagen warum, du hast wahrscheinlich deine einzigen Worte auf Französisch gesagt die du kennst."  
„Ja, habe ich, na und?" Doch dann sah Lorelai ihre Tochter verlegen an. „Ähm Rory was heißt "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" eigentlich?"  
„Oh nein, das hast du nicht wirklich gemacht", Rory lachte laut los, „Ich frage mich gerade wie viele Franzosen du gefragt hast ob sie mit dir schlafen wollen."  
„Keinen, was denkst..., oh", Lorelai wurde still, doch dann fing auch sie an zu lachen.  
„Naja, was soll's, neues Land neues Glück."

Rory winkte den Kellner heran, um noch mehr Kaffee zu bestellen, und plötzlich stockte ihr der Atem. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand er.  
Jess.  
Er stand dort und sah zu ihr herüber. Dann fuhr ein Bus vorbei, und als dieser wieder weg war, war Jess auch verschwunden.

_Oh man, jetzt habe ich schon Wahnvorstellungen_.

„Hey, Erde an Rory!", Lorelai wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Rory's Gesicht herum.   
„Was?", fragte sie erschrocken.  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du Lust hast mit mir in den Schuhladen da vorne zu gehen. Also, was ist jetzt?"  
„Ähm, nein ich bleibe lieber noch ein bisschen hier sitzen und genieße die Sonne, und den Kaffee."  
„Ok, dann bis nachher!" Lorelai nahm ihre Handtasche und ging hinüber zum Schuhgeschäft.

Rory wusste jetzt, wen sie vergessen hatte. Doch sie wollte es unbedingt vergessen. Sie wollte nicht mehr Nächte lang wachliegen, und nur an ihn denken.   
Jess hatte ihr so wehgetan, warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach vergessen?

Rory nahm sich einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier aus ihrer Handtasche und begann zu schreiben.  
Einen Brief an ihn. Sie schrieb alles nieder was ihr schon wieder so schwer auf der Seele lag. Sie schrieb, dass sie wollte, dass er wieder zu ihr zurückkam und, dass sie wieder glücklich sein wollte mit ihm. Dann faltete sie den Brief, steckte ihn in einen Umschlag, und diesen dann in ihre Handtasche. Sie würde ihn nicht abschicken, aber alleine diesen Brief zu schreiben, hatte geholfen.

_Hoffentlich, hört das ganze bald auf, irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss. Rory Gilmore, reiß dich zusammen!_

Sie würde jemand neues kennen lernen, jemanden, der sie zu schätzen wusste, jemanden, der sie liebte, jemanden, der nicht abhaute sobald es mal schwierig wurde. Außerdem ging sie bald nach Yale. Da würde sie so viele neue Leute treffen, sie würde gar keine Zeit mehr haben, Gedanken an Menschen zu verschwenden, die es nicht wert waren.

Und besonders nicht, um Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden.

Rory legte das Geld auf den Tisch und ging dann zurück zum Hotel. Sie würde sich nicht kaputt machen lassen, von nichts und niemandem!

Lorelai

_Oh man, diese Schuhe sind wirklich traumhaft! Die würden Luke bestimmt auch gefallen…  
_Sie hatte gerade ein paar Schuhe anprobiert, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte über Luke nachgedacht.  
Und dann erinnerte sie sich an Rory's Worte kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch.  
Gehörten sie und Luke wirklich zusammen? Keine Frage, Luke war ihr bester Freund, doch war da wirklich noch mehr? Das hätte ihr doch auffallen müssen in den ganzen Jahren. Ihr fielen die Blicke ein, die Luke ihr manchmal zuwarf, und über die sie sich bis jetzt noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte.   
Lorelai beschloss sofort, wenn sie wieder in Stars Hollow waren zu Luke zu gehen, und mit ihm zu reden. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht über was, aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie Probleme gehabt ein Gesprächsthema zu finden.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund fürchtete sie sich trotzdem ein wenig davor, Luke wiederzusehen. Wenn wirklich alle der Meinung waren, dass Luke in sie verliebt war, was dachten sie dann über sie?  
Lorelai hatte sich noch nie Gedankengemacht, dass Luke mehr, als ein freund sein könnte.. Doch jetzt gefiel ihr der Gedanke...


	3. Celia and Admissions

Jess saß in einer Bar in Kalifornien und hatte sich gerade ein Bier bestellt. Nach dem Gespräch, na ja wenn man es Gespräch nennen konnte, mit Rory, trank er ziemlich viel. Es machte ihn fertig, dass er einfach so alles hingeschmissen hatte. Er liebte Rory, und er hatte sie einfach so sitzen gelassen. Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie ihn jetzt hasste, er konnte sich ja im Moment selbst nicht leiden.

Sein Leben ging wirklich bergab.

Er hatte keinen Schulabschluss, das Mädchen, dass er liebte hasste ihn, und er arbeitete bei seinem Dad in der Imbissbude, was er wirklich ätzend fand. Aber immerhin verdiente er so ein wenig Geld.

„Hey! Na, wie geht's dir?", wurde Jess plötzlich von der Seite angesprochen. Es war ein Mädchen in seinem Alter, mit langen blonden Locken, braunen Augen, und einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Ich seh dich zum ersten Mal hier bist du neu in der Stadt?", fragte sie weiter. Jess hatte eigentlich nicht die Lust sich zu unterhalten, und so fiel seine Antwort recht kühl aus. „Ja, bin ich."

Das Mädchen wollte jedoch noch nicht aufgeben. „Ich heiße Celia, und du?"

„Jess."

„Ok, ich merke schon, du hast wohl keine Lust dich zu unterhalten. Naja, dann gehe ich mal."

„Nein, warte. Ich bin im Moment einfach nicht gut drauf.", sagte Jess. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid, sie konnte ja nichts dafür.

„Oh na gut, aber ich glaube ich gehe jetzt trotzdem. Bist du ab jetzt öfter hier? Vielleicht erwische ich dich mal wenn du bessere Laune hast!"

Sie klimperte ein wenig mit ihren Augen und setzte noch einmal ihr Lächeln auf. Oh man waren diese Zähne weiß.

„Ja, ich denke schon." Auch Jess ließ sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln hinreißen. Irgendwie hatte dieses Mädchen eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihn.

„Ok, dann sehen wir uns bestimmt noch öfter. Bye!"

Sie ging aus der Bar hinaus, aber nicht ohne ihm noch einen Blick über die Schulter zuzuwerfen.

_Wow_…

Schon lange hatte kein Mädchen mehr so bestimmt mit ihm geflirtet, und er hatte schon ganz vergessen was für ein Gefühl es war. Aber er stellte fest, dass es ihm gefiel. Rory hatte er schon fast vergessen, aber nur fast...

Stars Hollow

Dean saß in seinem Zimmer und sah sich Fotos an.

Die von Lindsay und ihm.

Er war traurig, er hatte wirklich gedacht, er wäre endlich wieder glücklich gewesen, nach der Sache mit Rory. Er sammelte alle Fotos, von denen Lindsay ihn anstrahlte, ein und packte sie in einen Schuhkarton, zusammen mit ein paar Sachen, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte.

Den Karton packte er in seinen Kleiderschrank, ganz oben, in die hinterste Ecke. Doch da stand schon etwas. Er stellte den Karton ab und sah, dass es ebenfalls ein Schuhkarton war. Dean nahm ihn aus dem Schrank, setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm den Deckel ab. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Rory blickte ihm von den Fotos entgegen.

Das hier war seine Rory-Box.

Er nahm die Fotos einzeln heraus, und betrachtete sie in Gedanken versunken. Sie waren wirklich ein tolles Paar gewesen. Doch dann hatte dieser Jess alles kaputt gemacht. Oder hatte nicht eigentlich er, Dean, alles kaputt gemacht? Schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der mit Rory schlussgemacht hatte.

Dean ging runter in die Küche um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen, das war alles ein wenig viel für ihn.

Da sah er die Postkarte auf dem Tisch neben der Tür liegen. Sie zeigte einen weißen Sandstrand an einem wunderschönen blauen Meer.

Dean nahm die Karte in die Hand und drehte sie um, da sah er, dass sie für ihn war, und noch dazu von Rory. Nachdem er sie gelesen hatte, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er hatte sie auch vermisst. Er hatte die Gespräche mit ihr vermisst, und einfach nur ihre Anwesenheit. Doch bald würde sie wieder da sein, und sie könnten wieder Freunde sein, wie früher.

Diner

Luke hatte gerade die letzten Gäste rausgeworfen, und die Tür abgeschlossen. Nun musste er nur noch sauber machen. Gerade, als er die Tische abwischte, klopfte es an der Tür. Er sah auf, und sah Nicole vor der Tür stehen. Zuerst wollte er einfach weitermachen, doch dann schloss er die Tür auf.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er schroff.

„Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte das alles nicht!" Nicole schaute beschämt auf den Boden.

„Ach wirklich? Du wolltest das nicht? Das sah aber ganz anders aus, als du mit dem Kerl zugange warst!" Luke wurde wütend.

„Mensch Luke, unsere Beziehung war am Ende! Was hätte denn das alles noch gebracht? Ok, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ich hätte das ganze beenden sollen, bevor ich etwas Neues anfange, aber ich wundere mich ehrlich gesagt wieso dich das alles überhaupt gestört hat."

Luke war kurz davor sie rauszuschmeißen, doch eines wollte er noch wissen. „Wieso wundert es dich?"

Nicole sah Luke an, wie ein kleines Kind, dem man die einfachsten Dinge erklären musste. „Ganz einfach, weil du Lorelai liebst. Du hast es vielleicht manchmal verdrängt, aber es ist nun mal so. Ich habe gemerkt, wie du sie beobachtest, und wie du mit ihr redest. Ich hatte es still für mich schon lange akzeptiert, doch irgendwann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Du hast immer nur sie geliebt, und nicht mich. Und…", sie blickte ihn an, „ Luke, warte nicht mehr zu lange ihr das zu sagen."

Luke stand da und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Lebwohl! Und Viel Glück!", sagte Nicole und ging aus dem Diner.

Das ganze hatte ihn stark an das erinnert, was Rachel gesagt hatte, bevor sie gegangen war.

Auch sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Lorelai liebt und, dass er etwas unternehmen sollte. Er dachte nach. Was empfand er wirklich für Lorelai?

Liebte er sie?

Ach was sollte er sich noch weiter vormachen. Natürlich liebte er sie, er liebte es wie sie ihn immer wieder um Kaffee anbettelte, er liebte es wie sie ihn anlächelte, und er liebte es wie sie ihn immer wieder in Diskussionen verstrickte, und ihn zu allem überreden konnte.

Luke seufzte laut, machte das Licht aus und ging dann nach oben in seine Wohnung. Er hatte jetzt nicht mehr die Nerven dazu weiter sauberzumachen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.


	4. Welcome Home

**4. Welcome Home **

Als Rory und Lorelai in die Stadt fuhren, sahen sie schon von weitem das große Banner. „Willkommen zurück Rory & Lorelai".

„Wir müssen wirklich beliebt sein!", Rory saß braungebrannt auf dem Beifahrersitz und sah sich um. Alles war geschmückt, und an der Wiese rund um den Pavillon waren Tische und Bänke aufgestellt, ein großes Buffet wurde gerade aufgebaut, und ganz Stars Hollow kam zusammen, um die Rückkehr der Gilmore Girls zu feiern.

„Oh ja, das sind wir wohl!" Lorelai schaute mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster.

Nachdem die beiden ihre Sachen ins Haus gebracht und sich umgezogen hatten, gingen sie zum Fest. Es wurde laute Musik gespielt, Kirk lief herum und schien den Leuten ziemlich auf die Nerven zu gehen, und Miss Patty saß an einem Tisch auf dem eine Riesenschüssel ihres Punsches stand.

Rory und Lorelai wurden sofort in Beschlag genommen und von allen umarmt. Fast die ganze Stadt war zusammengekommen und nun saßen alles an den Tischen, aßen und tranken, und unterhielten sich. Miss Patty's Ballettgruppe hatte eine kleine Aufführung einstudiert, die sich alle mit Freuden angehört hatten. Danach wollte Kirk eine Rede halten, aber es hörte schon keiner mehr zu.

Rory ging gerade zum Buffet als sie Dean sah. Er kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie zu Begrüßung.

„Hey hast du meine Karte bekommen?", Rory freute sich ihn zu sehen.

„Ja, habe ich danke. Und Rory, ich habe dich auch vermisst, als gute Freundin. Ich glaube im Moment ist uns beiden nicht nach einer festen Beziehung. Ich meine wir haben ja gerade erst eine hinter uns."

„Ja, du hast absolut Recht, ich glaube wir beide brauchen im Moment einfach nur eine guten Freund, nicht mehr.", beendete Rory das Gespräch.

Doch auf eine Weise wussten sie beide, dass da mehr war. Es war nur ein winzig kleines bisschen, aber immer noch bemerkbar.

Lorelai war in der Zeit zum Diner gegangen. Sie hatte Luke nirgendwo auf der Party erblicken können, und wollte nun nach ihm sehen.

Er stand hinter der Theke und blätterte in einer Angelzeitschrift. Als Lorelai die Tür öffnete, klingelte die kleine Glocke und Luke blickte auf.

„Hey, Willkommen zurück!", freute er sich Lorelai wieder zu sehen, aber irgendwie hatte er Angst, das zu zeigen.

„Wieso bist du nicht auf der Party? Du verpasst ja alles!"

„Ach ich dachte mir du würdest früher oder später sowieso herkommen, schließlich brauchst du doch deinen Kaffee.", lächelte er sie an, doch ganz schnell erstarb dieses Lächeln wieder. Lorelai durfte nichts merken, er würde sich nur lächerlich machen.

„Also, wie war euer Trip?"

„Ach es war einfach toll..." begann Lorelai zu erzählen.

Während Lorelai Luke jede Einzelheit ihres Urlaubs erzählte, hatte Rory sich mit Dean in den Pavillon gesetzt, und die beiden unterhielten sich. Es war alles wie früher.

„Und, hey, weißt du noch, als wir zum 100. Mal „Pippi Langstrumpf" geguckt haben? Du konntest den Text auswendig mitsprechen", lachte Dean.

„Es war höchstens das 5. Mal, und ich habe eben ein gutes Gedächtnis." Rory schaute erst hochnäsig, doch dann grinste sie Dean an.

„Hey, ich hol mir was zu trinken, möchtest du auch was?"

„Ja, klar. Ähm egal was, hauptsache flüssig.", antwortete Rory.

Kurz darauf kam Dean mit 2 Bechern mit einer roten Flüssigkeit wieder.

„Oh nein, ist es das was ich denke?"

„Jap, es war nichts anderes mehr da. Aber wir sind schließlich schon groß, oder?", sagte Dean und gab ihr einen Becher.

„Ja, das schon, aber hast du schon mal die Auswirkungen von Miss Patty's Punsch gesehen?"

„Nein, noch nicht, aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich erzählen."

Dean schaute Rory gespannt an.

„Auf einer Weihnachtsfeier vor ein paar Jahren hat meine Mum angefangen auf den Tischen zu tanzen!"

„Hm, so wie ich deine Mum kenne hätte sie das auch ohne Punsch getan."

„Ja, da könntest du auch recht haben. Naja wie auch immer, Prost!"

„Prost!"

Lorelai war derweil am Ende ihres Trips angelangt und holte erst mal tief Luft.

„Wow, ihr habt wirklich viel erlebt!", sagte Luke, immer noch staunend.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber jetzt erzähl du mal, was war denn hier so los, während wir weg waren?"

„Ach, nicht viel, Nicole war an einem Abend hier."

„Was, die hat sich noch hier hin getraut?"

„Ja, sie wollte sich bei mir entschuldigen und…", da bemerkte Luke, dass er sich beinahe verplappert hätte.

„Und...was?"

„Gar nichts und. Es war sonst gar nichts. Überhaupt nichts.", Luke wurde nervös.

„Okay, wie du meinst", sagte Lorelai verwirrt.

Dean und Rory waren mittlerweile beim 3. Becher Punsch angelangt, und waren schon ziemlich betrunken.

Rory lag auf der einen Bank und Dean saß auf der anderen. Sie lachten beide wie verrückt, worüber wusste sie selber nicht.

Dean stand auf und torkelte zum Tisch mit dem Punsch um noch mehr zu holen. Es achtete schon lange keiner mehr darauf wer sich davon nahm, und so tranken er und Rory immer weiter.

Oh man, irgendwie ist er ja schon richtig süß, und dieser Punsch ist so lecker! Bin ich etwa betrunken? Nein, bestimmt nicht!

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen aber es gelang ihr nicht, weshalb sie einfach auf der Bank liegen blieb.

Yeah, ich hab's geschafft! Ich habe Jess vergessen. Ich finde jetzt Dean süß und nicht mehr Jess! Jess war sowieso doof! Ich will mehr Punsch! Wo ist Dean mit dem Punsch hin? Oh man bin ich müde!

Diner

„Hey Luke! Was ist denn los mit dir?", sie wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Luke hatte seit fast 10 Minuten keinen Ton mehr gesagt.

„Nichts ist los mit mir, lass mich einfach in Frieden!", brüllte Luke und stürmte die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf.

Na, warte! So leicht lasse ich mich nicht vertreiben!

Lorelai ging ihm hinterher und öffnete die Tür. Luke saß auf seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Als sie sah, dass er zitterte, ging sie zu ihm, und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Luke, was hast du? Seit du mir eben beinahe etwas erzählt hättest bist du so komisch. Ich verstehe nicht warum."

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an.

Plötzlich fing Luke sehr leise an zu sprechen:

„Nicole sagte, sie hat das alles getan, weil unsere Beziehung am Ende war. Und zwar weil ich sie nicht geliebt habe,.." Luke seufzte erst, und setzte dann erneute an, „Sie wünschte mir Viel Glück, denn sie sagte, sie habe bemerkt, dass ich eine andere Person lieben würde. Und, na ja sie hatte wohl recht."

Luke versuchte es noch zu stoppen, doch ihm kamen schon die Tränen.

Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah Lorelai in die Augen.

„Lorelai, ich.."

Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Lorelai hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, und küsste ihn.

Und als Luke Lorelai's Lippen auf seinen spürte, realisierte er, wonach er sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Er schlang ihre Arme um sie, und langsam legten die beiden sich hin, während die Küsse immer intensiver wurden.

Pavillon

Rory spürte wie sie plötzlich von zwei starken Armen hochgehoben wurde. Das nächste was sie bemerkte war, dass jemand sie in ein Bett legte.

Auf einmal spürte sie Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und als sie kurz die Augen aufschlug sah sie, wie ein Gesicht ihrem immer näher kam.

„Jess…", sagte sie kaum hörbar, dann schlief sie endgültig ein.


	5. Good Morning Lover!

**5. Good Morning Lover!**  
Jess küsste Rory sanft und schlang sein Arme um sie. Er legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und zog ihr langsam ihr T-Shirt aus, während er ihren ganzen Körper mit weiteren Küssen bedeckte.

_Oh Jess, endlich bist du wieder da!!_

Rory stoppte Jess kurz und sah ihn mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an.  
„Jess, ich liebe dich!"  
Doch er antwortete nicht.  
Er saß nur da und gab keinen Mucks von sich.  
„Jess?" Rory bekam langsam Angst.  
„Jess, was ist denn...", sie versuchte seine Wange zu streicheln, doch er hielt ihre Hand auf halbem Wege auf und legte sie auf die Bettdecke.  
Dann stand er einfach auf und ging.  
Alles um Rory herum drehte sich.

_Jess, nein, verlass mich nicht! Nicht schon wieder!!_

Rory drehte sich mehrmals im Schlaf und schlug dann plötzlich ihre Augen auf. Es war nur ein Traum, es war alles nur ein Traum. Rory war traurig darüber, obwohl sie sich heftig dagegen wehrte.  
Sie hatte ihre Augen schnell wieder geschlossen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf fuhr.  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal in ihrem Bett um, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht alleine dort lag.  
Sie kümmerte sich nicht mehr um ihre Kopfschmerzen, und blickte entsetzt auf den Jungen der neben ihr lag.  
Es war Dean.

_Oh nein, was hab ich nur gemacht? Wenn ich mich nur an irgendetwas erinnern könnte!_

Rory schüttelte Dean, damit er aufwachte und als er nach kurzer Zeit die Augen öffnete erschrak er so, dass er fast aus dem Bett fiel.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er geschockt.  
„Was ich hier mache? Das ist mein Bett, was machst du hier?", schrie Rory leicht hysterisch.  
„Oh man, ich weiß es nicht, ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Aber ich habe noch was an, also kann nichts passiert sein! Oder?", Dean schaute Rory fragend an.  
„Ja, genau, ich habe ja auch was an. Wenn wir wirklich...Nein! Es ist auf keinen Fall was passiert."  
Sie sprang auf und lief schnell ins Badezimmer.  
Während Rory im Bad war schnappte Dean sich hastig seine Sachen und überlegte kurz ob er sofort abhauen sollte.  
Doch da kam Rory schon zurück.  
„Ähm, ich gehe jetzt lieber.", sagte Dean verlegen.  
„Ja, ist wohl besser so. Ich weiß zwar nicht wo meine Mum ist, aber ich glaube es ist nicht so gut wenn sie dich so früh morgens hier sieht.", Rory war genauso verlegen wie Dean.   
„Na dann, bis später!"  
„Ja, bye!"

Als Dean die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte sank Rory an der Wand hinunter legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und begann zu schluchzen.

_Was ist nur los mit mir? _  
_Was sollte dieser Traum?_  
_Womit habe ich das verdient so bestraft zu werden, ich will ihn doch einfach nur vergessen!_  
_Und warum lag Dean dann auf einmal in meinem Bett?_

Das letzte an das Rory sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie jemand in ihr Bett gelegt hatte. Doch ob danach noch etwas passiert war konnte sie einfach nicht sagen.  
Rory wischte sich ihre Tränen ab und beschloss erst mal zu Luke zu gehen, denn sie brauchte unbedingt Kaffee.

Diner

_Oh mein Gott, wo bin ich?_

Doch dann fiel es Lorelai wieder ein. Sie war bei Luke.  
Sie lag ins Luke's Bett.  
Sie war gestern Abend zu Luke gegangen, und jetzt lag sie in seinem Bett.  
Doch wo war Luke?  
Da Lorelai unbedingt Kaffee brauchte, zog sie sich an und ging hinunter ins Diner.  
Und dort war er.  
Er stand hinter der Theke, gab Bestellungen an Cesar weiter und kochte Kaffee. Obwohl sie ihn schon oft so gesehen hatte, war es diesmal etwas Besonderes. Er war nicht einfach nur noch Luke, er war IHR Luke.  
Er war nicht mehr nur ihr bester Freund, er war jetzt IHR Freund.  
Lorelai war einfach nur glücklich. Sie ging zu Luke hinter die Theke und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte sie grinsend.  
„Guten Morgen! Na, hast du noch gut geschlafen?"  
Luke blickte ihr glücklich entgegen.  
„Ja, wie ein Stein. Ich sollte öfter in deinem Bett schlafen.", zwinkerte sie Luke verschmitzt zu.  
„Also ich habe nichts dagegen", sagte Luke immer noch über das ganze Gesicht strahlend.  
Die ganze Zeit bemerkten die beiden nicht, dass sie von allen Seiten angestarrt wurden. Doch als Lorelai sich mit ihrem Kaffee an den Tresen setzte und sich umschaute, fingen plötzlich ganz schnell alle wieder an sich angeregt zu unterhalten.  
„Luke, du solltest ab jetzt Eintritt verlangen, oder die Preise erhöhen. Wir sind die neuste Attraktion von Stars Hollow", sagte sie zu ihm.  
Nun schaute auch Luke sich um und bemerkte die zwanghaften Gespräche.  
„Hm, keine schlechte Idee.", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Da betrat Rory das Diner und lief sofort zu ihrer Mum.  
„Hey, seit wann bist du Frühaufsteherin?", fragte Rory während sie an ihrem Kaffee nippte den Luke ihr sofort hingestellt hatte.  
„Eigentlich bin ich gar keine", Lorelai lächelte zu Luke hin.  
„Aber wie kommt es dann, dass du schon so früh hier…", doch dann bemerkte auch Rory was da vor sich ging und sie sagte nur noch „oh, ich verstehe schon. Na dann lasse ich euch zwei Turteltauben mal alleine, mehr oder weniger, ich wollte sowieso noch zu Lane."  
Rory wollte eigentlich mit Lorelai reden, aber sie sah, wie ihre Mum strahlte, und so ließ sie sie einfach nur glücklich sein.  
„Ok, bye süße! Bis später!"

Lane machte noch bevor Rory klingeln konnte die Tür auf.  
„Los, komm schnell rein, bevor meine Mum dich sieht!"  
Nachdem die beiden in Lane's Zimmer waren konnte Rory endlich reden.  
„Lane, ich bin heute morgen mit einem riesigen Kater aufgewacht."  
„Ms Patty's Punsch?", fragte Lane kurz dazwischen.  
Rory nickte schnell, und erzählte dann weiter.  
„Also, ich bin aufgewacht und habe schrecklich Kopfschmerzen und dann bemerke ich, dass ich nicht alleine im Bett liege."  
"Oh nein, wer lag neben dir? Bitte sag nicht Kirk, bitte nicht Kirk!"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht Kirk, es war Dean."  
„Oh." Lane war merkwürdig still. „Und habt ihr beiden, na du weißt schon?"  
„Nein, ich weiß es nicht, nein auf keinen Fall. Ich meine, wir hatte beide noch unsere Sachen an, und so betrunken wie wir waren, hätten wir es wohl nicht geschafft die wieder anzuziehen."  
Jetzt wo Rory es erzählte klang es für sie selber auch logisch.  
Sie konnte gar nicht mit Dean geschlafen haben.  
Langsam aber sicher fiel ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen.  
Lane war immer noch still.  
„Lane? Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, alles ok, ich versuche nur gerade mir vorzustellen wie du total verkatert neben Dean aufwachst. Ach ein herrlicher Anblick, zum Totlachen!"  
„Hey, du bist gemein, ich erzähle dir das hier, und du machst dich einfach über mich lustig!"  
Doch Rory meinte es nur halb ernst.  
Sie wusste, dass ihre beste Freundin nur Spaß machte.

Dean

Dean hatte leise die Tür aufgeschlossen, doch nachdem er sie vorsichtig wieder zugemacht hatte, stand auf einmal Clara vor ihm.  
„Wieso bist du denn jetzt erst zuhause?", fragte sie mit einem gespielten Unschuldsblick.   
„Weil ich eben erst jetzt wieder hier bin, das geht dich gar nichts an, ich bin alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden wann ich nach hause komme."  
Dean wurde wütend, aber er blieb ruhig, denn er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern auf einmal auch noch vor ihm standen.  
„Aber du erzählst es mir besser, denn Mum und Dad wären bestimmt nicht begeistert darüber, dass du die ganze Nacht nicht Zuhause warst.

_Was für ein Biest!_

„Ja, ok ich erzähle es dir, aber später. Nachdem ich offiziell aufgestanden bin." Dean ging schnell an ihr vorbei, die Treppe rauf in sein Zimmer.

_Was hab ich nur getan?_  
_Habe ich überhaupt etwas getan? _

Dean ging ins Badezimmer und stellte sich erst mal unter die kalte Dusche. Auch er hatte entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen.  
Während das Wasser seinen Kopf abkühlte kehrten langsam einzelne Erinnerungsfetzen zurück.   
Sie waren am Pavillon gewesen und hatten Punsch getrunken.  
Und dann hatte Dean auf einmal Rory auf dem Arm.  
Die nächste Erinnerung war wie er Rory in ihr Bett legte. Doch was war dann passiert.  
Hatten sie sich geküsst?  
Dean ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte, dass mehr passiert war.

_Wie kann das nur sein?_  
_Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Wie kann es sein, dass ich wieder Gefühle für sie habe, die eindeutig mehr als freundschaftlich sind? _  
_Das darf einfach nicht sein. Lindsay ist doch gerade erst weggezogen. _  
_Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so vergessen!_

Doch Dean konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. So sehr er aus auch versuchte.


	6. Dreams and a Friday Night Dinner

**6. Dreams and a Friday Night Dinner**

Jess war wieder in die Bar gegangen.Zum Teil weil es ihm dort gefiel.  
Es war diese Art von Bar, wo niemand nach dem Ausweis fragte, aber trotzdem nicht zu viele dunkle Gestalten rumhingen.  
Zum Teil kam er aber auch wieder, weil er dieses Mädchen einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekam.  
Sie hatte ihn schwer beeindruckt.  
Es war jetzt 3 Tage her, dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte, und er hatte sogar von ihr geträumt.  
Das letzte Mal, dass er von einer anderen als Rory geträumt hatte, war noch bevor er nach Stars Hollow kam.  
Er hatte sich wieder an die Bar gesetzt, und nachdem er sich ein Bier bestellt hatte, drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zum Tresen und sein Blick schweifte durch die Bar.  
Doch sie war nicht da. Naja, wiese sollte sie auch ausgerechnet heute da sein.  
Als er sich wieder umdrehte um sich sein Bier zu nehmen, sprach der Barkeeper ihn an.  
„Hey, du bist nicht zufällig Jess, oder?"  
„Doch, bin ich, wieso?"  
„Hier, das hat mir Celia vorgestern gegeben."  
Er hielt Jess einen Zettel entgegen.  
„Ich sollte es dem „süßen Kerl, mit den braunen Haaren, und wunderschönen Augen" geben."  
Der Barkeeper sah Jess ein wenig verlegen an.  
„Nicht, dass ich dich süß finde, keine Angst, aber du bist der erste Kerl den ich in den letzten Tagen gesehen habe, der Celia interessieren könnte."  
„Du kennst Celia?", fragte Jess während er las, was auf dem Zettel stand.  
Ruf mich mal an, und darunter ihre Nummer.  
„Ja, sie war in letzter Zeit öfter hier. Aber seit gestern hat sie einen Job, und nicht mehr soviel Zeit um herzukommen."  
„Achso, ja, ähm" Er wusste nicht mehr was er jetzt noch in der Bar sollte. „Dann werde ich auch mal wieder."  
Jess leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug.  
„Eine Frage noch..?"  
„Paul."  
„Eine Frage noch Paul. Wo arbeitet sie denn?"  
„Unten, am Strand, in einem kleinen Imbiss."

_Oh nein, könnte das wirklich sein?_  
_Ich war gestern nicht bei der Arbeit, und Jimmy hat ja schon öfter gesagt, dass er noch mehr Hilfe braucht. _  
_Aber das wäre ein viel zu großer Zufall. _  
_Schließlich ist das ja nicht der einzige Imbiss am Strand. _  
_Aber es wäre möglich..._

In Gedanken versunken verließ Jess die Bar, den Zettel immer noch fest umklammert.

Hartford  
Rory und Lorelai standen vor der Tür, doch keiner wollte klingeln.  
„Ich will da nicht rein. Sie werden mich schon wieder fragen ob ich einen Freund habe, oder meine Mutter wird es schon wissen, ich denke sowieso immer sie kann in meinen Kopf sehen und meine Gedanken lesen. Und dann werde ich Luke nächsten Freitag mitbringen müssen und dann wird er nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden. Lass uns lieber nach Rom fliegen, dort können wir uns den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen, das wäre doch viel lustiger, los komm schon!"  
Lorelai zog Rory am Arm und wollte Richtung Auto gehen.  
Doch da wurde die Tür schon geöffnet, und Emily höchstpersönlich stand im Eingang.  
„Lorelai, wo willst du denn hin?"  
„Ach, hallo Mum. Ich… ich habe meine Tasche im Auto vergessen."  
„Du hast deine Tasche in der Hand", erwiderte Emily kühl.  
„Oh, da ist sie ja. Danke, dass du sie gefunden hast!", sagte Lorelai gespielt erleichtert. „Los komm jetzt, sie hat uns gesehen, und je eher wir drin sind, sind wir auch wieder draußen!", flüsterte Lorelai ihrer Tochter zu.  
„Das habe ich gehört!", rief Emily, die schon ins Wohnzimmer vorgegangen war.  
„Mist", schimpfte Lorelai, während sie dem neuen Dienstmädchen ihre Jacke gab.  
Als sie gerade mit dem Essen begannen hatten, begann Richard etwas zu verkünden. „Emily und ich haben beschlossen, nächste Woche Freitag eine kleine Party zu veranstalten, anstatt unseres Abendessens."  
„Aus welchem Anlass?", fragte Rory, während sie ihr Gemüse auf dem Teller hin und herschob.  
„Naja, unsere Enkelin geht nach Yale, das reicht doch als Anlass. Wir haben viele alte Yale-Freunde eingeladen. Und du wirst ja bestimmt in deiner ersten Woche auch jede Menge nette Leute in Yale kennen lernen, die natürlich auch alle eingeladen sind."  
Lorelai wollte am liebsten einen kleinen Freudentanz veranstalten, denn das Freitag-Abendessen würde ausfallen.  
Doch dann ergriff Emily das Wort: „Du wirst auch kommen Lorelai, nur weil wir nicht alleine sein werden, hast du trotzdem hier zu erscheinen. Meinetwegen kannst du auch jemanden mitbringen, oder über deinen Balkon abhauen. Wer weiß wie viele Wege du aus diesem Haus heraus kennst, ohne dass man es bemerkt", sagte Emily sarkastisch.

_Oh, es sind eine ganze Menge._

Lorelai grinste verschmitzt.  
„Also, die Party beginnt um 19 Uhr, ihr erscheint beide, Lorelai keine Widerrede, und jetzt wünsche ich noch einen Guten Appetit!"  
Damit war für Emily das Gespräch beendet, und auch die anderen sagten nichts mehr dazu.

_Na das kann ja heiter werden…_

Nach dem Abendessen wollten die beiden eigentlich sofort nach hause, da es recht spät geworden war, doch als sie bemerkten, dass Luke noch geöffnet hatte, beschlossen sie, doch noch einen kleinen Abstecher zu ihm zu machen.  
„Hey Luke!", rief Rory ihm zu und ging Richtung Tresen.  
Ihre Mutter, die kurz darauf hineinkam tat es ihr gleich.  
„Hey Rory!", begrüßte er sie „Und hallo mein Schatz!"  
Er schaute Lorelai glücklich an, und beugte sich dann nach vorne um ihr einen Kuss zu geben.  
„Schaahaatz?," Lorelai sah Luke mit großen Augen an.  
„Ist es für Kaffee nicht schon ein wenig spät?", fragte Luke mit ernster Miene.  
„Was denkst du dir, für Kaffee ist es nie zu spät!" Lorelai war zutiefst empört.  
Doch dann konnte Luke sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Hey, ärger mich nicht so wenn es um Kaffee geht!"  
Nun musste auch Lorelai grinsen.  
Rory, die sich die Turtelei der beiden nicht länger ansehen wollte, war unbemerkt hinter die Theke gegangen, hatte sich einen Kaffee eingeschenkt und sich dann wieder neben ihre Mum gesetzt.  
„Hey, kannst du zaubern?"  
Lorelai starrte mit einem erstaunten Blick den Kaffee an.  
„Nein, leider nicht, und warten kann ich auch nicht."  
"Schade, dass du nicht zaubern kannst. Sonst hätte ich dir für Halloween ein „Bezaubernde Jeannie"-Kostüm nähen können. Du hättest richtig süß darin ausgesehen!"  
Luke, der Lorelai gerade eine Tasse mit frischem, dampfendem Kaffe hinstellte musste schmunzeln. Er fand es einfach immer wieder toll, wie die beiden sich verstanden und gegenseitig necken konnten.

_Sie ist so schön, dass es schon fast weh tut sie anzusehen. _  
_Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie mit mir zusammen ist._

„Hey Luke, alles ok?" Rory bewegte ihre Hand vor Luke's Gesicht auf und ab. Er zuckte kurz zusammen. „Hm, was, tut mir leid, ich habe gerade nicht zugehört."  
„Das habe ich gemerkt. Naja, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich jetzt nach hause gehe. Es ist schon spät, und ich habe bis Montag noch eine ganze Menge zu tun.", meinte Rory.  
„Ja ok, bis morgen dann!", Luke war es peinlich, dass er so in seinen Tagtraum versunken gewesen war.  
Rory stand schon in der Tür als sie sich noch kurz umdrehte. „Ähm, Mum komm mal bitte kurz!"  
„Klar Süße, was gibt's denn?", fragte Lorelai ihre Tochter.  
„Naja, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du heute Nacht hier bleiben willst."  
„Wieso fragst du? Möchtest du dass ich noch nach Hause komme?"  
„Ach, nein, das nicht, aber ich würde morgen gerne mal mit dir reden. Also könntest du vor dem Frühstück noch mal kurz nachhause kommen?"  
„Ja, klar, kein Problem!"  
„Ok, ich hab dich lieb Mum!"  
„Ich hab dich doch auch lieb, meine kleine!"  
Rory umarmte ihre Mutter noch kurz, und verließ dann das Diner.  
Lorelai sah ihr verwundert hinterher.

_Was ist nur los mit ihr?_

Rory  
Langsam hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.  
Sie fühlte sich noch nicht einmal mehr im Diner wohl, und das nur weil sie so vieles dort an Jess erinnerte.  
Die Theke, hinter der er so oft gestanden hatte (wenn auch nicht immer freiwillig).  
Der Vorhang, zur Treppe nach oben, die sie so oft zusammen raufgegangen waren.  
Der Tisch, an dem sie immer zusammen gegessen hatten, und an dem sie ihm auch schon Nachhilfe gegeben hatte.  
Sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten dort zu sein.  
Und sie musste dringend mit ihrer Mum über alles reden.  
Über Jess, über Dean, darüber wie sie sich fühlte, einfach alles.  
Natürlich könnte sie auch noch mal mit Lane reden, aber das war einfach nicht dasselbe. Zwischen Rory und ihrer Mutter, war eine viel stärkere Verbindung, als sie jemals zwischen zwei anderen Menschen sein könnte.  
Mutter und Tochter, beste Freundinnen.  
Rory seufzte kurz, als sie die Tür aufschloss, und langsam hineinging.  
Bald bin ich von allem abgelenkt.  
Übermorgen ziehe ich nach Yale und dort werde ich soviel zu tun haben, dass ich gar keine Zeit mehr habe meine Gedanken zu verschwenden.  
Denn er ist es nicht wert an ihn zu denken.  
Nicht mehr.  
Doch das alles war gar nicht so einfach.  
Als Rory sich ins Bett legte, und nach einem Buch greifen wollte, um noch ein wenig zu lesen, hatte sie nach und nach nur Bücher in den Händen, die er entweder auch gelesen hatte, oder zu denen sie ihn immer wieder überreden wollte.  
Nichts konnte sie ablenken, und so beschloss Rory, zu schlafen, um sich in ihre Träume zu flüchten und nicht ans Aufwachen zu denken.  
Natürlich würden auch ihre Träume von Jess handeln, aber immerhin war er in ihrem Träumen immer da, immer bei ihr, und so konnte sie, wenigstens im Schlaf, endlich glücklich sein.


	7. She's hot! and How can I tell?

**7. "Shes hot!" and "How to tell?"**

Einige Tage später.  
Rory war mittlerweile in ihre Wohnung in Yale gezogen, und hatte sich ein wenig eingewöhnt. Paris war, wie Rory erstaunt feststellte, nach ihrer Absage von Harvard ebenfalls nach Yale gegangen, und wohnte im selben Zimmer wie Rory.  
Ihre anderen beiden Mitbewohnerinnen, Janet und Tenna, waren zwar ein wenig seltsam, aber sonst nett.  
Es war alles so neu, beinahe ein wenig erschreckend gewesen, aber nachdem Lorelai sofort am ersten Abend eine Party in Rory's Wohnung geschmissen hatte, waren alle so freundlich zu Rory gewesen, dass das schnell wieder vorbeigegangen war.

An diesem Abend saß Rory gerade auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch. Paris war in die Bibliothek gegangen, Janet war joggen und Tenna telefonierte in ihrem Zimmer. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Rory hob verwundert den Kopf, doch dann stand sie auf und öffnete.  
„Dean, was machst du denn hier?", rief sie erstaunt aus.  
„Überraschung! Ich wollte mal schauen wie du hier so lebst. Hätte ich nicht kommen sollen?"  
„Doch natürlich, komm rein, setz dich!"  
Dean setzte sich aufs Sofa, und Rory neben ihn.  
„Und, wie lebt es sich hier so? Wie ist das studieren?"  
„Ach, es ist alles noch ziemlich neu für mich, ich bin ja auch erst seit vorgestern hier. Aber sonst ist es wirklich super hier."  
„Das freut mich für dich, dass es dir hier so gut gefällt. Deine Großeltern müssen ja wirklich ganz aus dem Häuschen sein, weil ihre einzige Enkelin so erfolgreich ist."  
„Oh ja, und wie, am Freitag geben sie sogar ein Party für mich. Ich weiß noch nicht so ganz ob ich mich darauf freuen kann. Ich werde den ganzen Abend alten Freunden von Grandma und Grandpa vorgestellt, und es wird erzählt, wie klug und schön ich doch angeblich bin." Rory verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Lass sie doch, sie haben ja recht!", Dean grinste verschmitzt.  
„Hey, denk dran wir sind nicht zusammen, halt dich mit deinen Komplimenten ein bisschen zurück.", lachte Rory, während sie ihn leicht in die Seite boxte.  
„Ach komm schon, du weißt doch, ich bin ganz harmlos!"  
„Ja, ja, das sagen sie alle."

_Es ist fast so wie früher. Zwar ist er nicht mein fester Freund, aber es macht noch genauso viel Spaß mit ihm zu reden._

„Hey, sag mal, willst du nicht mitkommen?", fragte Rory plötzlich.  
„Wohin?"  
„Nach Memphis! Nein, zur Party natürlich."  
„Ja, aber was soll ich denn da? Ich gehe weder nach Yale, noch mögen mich deine Großeltern sonderlich."  
„Sie haben gesagt ich soll mitbringen wen ich möchte. Und ich möchte dich dabeihaben. Dann hab ich wenigstens jemanden zum reden, wenn es mir zu langweilig wird. So brauche ich kein Buch, und dann kann ich auch eine kleinere Handtasche mitnehmen."  
„Ach, du nimmst doch überallhin ein Buch mit, ganz egal wer da ist."  
„Na, das werden wir ja noch sehen, also, was ist jetzt? Kommst du mit?"  
„Ja, ok, ich gebe mich geschlagen, du würdest mich ja sowieso überreden, da gebe ich lieber gleich auf."  
„Du kennst mich viel zu gut."  
„Ja, ich weiß. Hm, was machen wir denn jetzt? Hast du Lust auf Kino?"  
„Ja, klar, wieso nicht, ich hole nur eben meine Tasche."  
Rory stand auf, und ging in ihr Zimmer.

_Hm, es klappt. Wir können wirklich nur Freunde sein. Ich hätte gedacht es wird schwieriger. _  
_Obwohl, warum sollte es schwierig für mich sein?_  
_Ich komme auch gut ohne Freund aus. _  
_Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich jetzt verzweifeln würde, nur weil ich keinen Freund habe. _  
_Klar, Dean ist schön süß, und ich war auch glücklich mit ihm, aber im Moment bin ich alleine wirklich besser dran, oder?_

Dean wartete derweil im Wohnzimmer.

_Oh man, was soll ich nur davon halten? _  
_Hat sie etwa gemerkt, dass ich wieder mehr für sie empfinde als nur Freundschaft? _  
_Oder warum hat sie mich gefragt ob ich mitkomme? _  
_Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Soll ich mich ihr wieder nähern, oder warten, bis sie sich mir nähert. _  
_Wieso ist immer alles so kompliziert?_

Als Rory aus ihrem Zimmer kam, stand Dean auf  
„Fertig?", fragte er.  
„Ja, wir können gehen", Rory lächelte ihn an.  
Doch Dean wusste nicht wie er dieses Lächeln deuten sollte.  
Er war so verwirrt. Er wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte.

Californien

Jess ging durch den Hintereingang des Imbisses seines Dads, band sich in der Küche schnell die Schürze um, welche er am vorigen Abend achtlos in die Ecke geworfen hatte. Er war spät dran, die Kundschaft wartete schon.  
Jimmy hatte zwar gesagt, er hätte noch jemanden eingestellt, aber dieser jemand hatte sich die letzten paar Tage sofort freigenommen.  
Insgeheim hoffte er immer noch, dass es Celia war.  
Er wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte sich ganz schön in sie verknallt. Plötzlich ging die Hintertür auf, und ein Mädchen mit einer Baseballkappe kam herein.  
„Hey, bist du die neue Aushilfe?", fragte Jess, während er versuchte einen Blick in ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch durch die Kappe konnte er nichts erkennen.  
„Ja bin ich.", sagte das Mädchen während sie Jess endlich anschaute.  
Und da war sie.  
Auch wenn er kaum noch daran geglaubt hatte, sie war es wirklich.  
„Oh, Celia, wow, damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Ich meine, Paul hat mir zwar gesagt, dass zu in einem Imbiss arbeitest, aber nachdem die letzten Tage hier niemand aufgetaucht ist, habe ich die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben."  
„Hey Jess, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier arbeitest", Celia lächelte Jess ein wenig verlegen an.  
„Naja, weniger freiwillig, der Laden gehört meinem Dad."  
„Oh man, wenn ich das nur eher gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich mir das Bewerbungsgespräch bestimmt sparen können."  
„Ach komm schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht gewesen sein!"  
„Hm, nein wirklich nicht. Ich war wahrscheinlich sowieso die einzige Bewerberin, wer steht schon gerne an so heißen Tage hinterm Grill und wendet Hamburger?"  
„Aber jetzt weißt du ja, dass du nette Gesellschaft dabei hast, und ich ebenso, da fällt uns das Arbeiten bestimmt leichter!"  
Nun begann auch Jess ein wenig mit Celia zu flirten.  
„Meinst du nicht wir sollten langsam anfangen, die ersten Gäste warten schon.", meinte Celia ein wenig unsicher.  
„Ja klar, wir werden bestimmt ein super Team!"

_Und vielleicht auch nicht nur hinterm Grill..._

Stars Hollow

Lorelai lag neben Luke im Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Wie wärs mit Kaffeebärchen?", fragte sie ihn.  
„Hm, Kaffeebärchen? Nein gefällt mir nicht.", brummelte Luke zurück.  
„Ach komm schon, das ist doch niedlich!", quengelte Lorelai.  
„Es wäre auch niedlich wenn du nur noch koffeinfreien Kaffee bekommen würdest."  
„Das würdest du nicht tun!"  
„Du weißt gar nicht was ich alles tun würde." Luke sah Lorelai mit einem zweideutigen Blick an.  
„Uh, na da bin ich ja mal gespannt!"  
„Du wirst es schon noch früh genug merken!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Warum willst du eigentlich unbedingt einen Kosenamen für mich finden? Du nennst mich seit 7 Jahre Luke, wieso willst du damit aufhören?"  
„Wir sind jetzt ein Paar, da macht man das nun mal so. Übrigens, was hast du dir für mich ausgedacht?"  
"Wie wäre es mit Nervensäge oder einfach nur Junkie?"  
„Du bist gemein!"  
„Du hast es erfasst, aber so bin ich nun mal."  
„Ich werde mich rächen!", sie überlegte kurz und sah ihn dann geheimnisvoll an,:„Sag mal, was machst du Freitagabend?"  
„Bis jetzt noch nichts, wieso?"  
„Naja, ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten ja essen gehen."  
„Klar, wo denn?"  
„Da ist so eine Party, bei Leuten, die ich eigentlich nicht sonderlich mag, aber ich muss dahin."  
„Wieso musst du bei Leuten auf eine Party, die du gar nicht magst?" Luke schaute verwirrt, doch dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Die Party ist bei deinen Eltern, habe ich Recht?"  
„Ja…", antwortete Lorelai kleinlaut.  
„Widerstand ist zwecklos, oder?"  
„Ich hätte auch noch meine berühmt berüchtigten Überredungskünste."  
„Spar dir das fürs nächste Mal, ich bin heute zu müde um mich zu wehren. Außerdem werden mich deine Eltern sowieso irgendwann mal kennen lernen wollen."  
„Du bist toll!"  
„Ja, ich weiß!"  
„Schlaf gut!"   
Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und kuschelte sich wieder enger an ihn.   
„Du auch mein Schatz!", sagte Luke lächelnd.  
„Luke?"  
„Ja, was ist denn?"  
„Ach, nichts, träum schön!"

_Nein ich kann es nicht sagen, noch nicht. _  
_Ich meine, natürlich liebe ich ihn, aber wir sind doch erst so kurz zusammen. _  
_Ich empfinde zwar schon so lange etwas für ihn, auch wenn ich es nie realisiert habe. Aber zählt das? _  
_Ich würde ihm so gerne mitteilen was ich für ihn empfinde, aber ich kann es ihm noch nicht sagen, was ist wenn er nicht genauso empfindet?_  
_Er wird denken ich dränge ihn, das kann ich nicht riskieren!_

„Werde ich machen, ich träume doch immer von dir!"  
Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss, und dann wollten sie endgültig schlafen.  
Doch beide taten kein Auge zu. Lorelai dachte immer noch darüber nach, wie und wann sie dazu bereit sein würde, Luke endlich diese drei magischen Wörter zu sagen.  
Und Luke, der fragte sich die ganze Zeit, was Lorelai eben eigentlich sagen wollte, und hätte er es gewusst, wäre er überglücklich gewesen. Denn er empfand das gleiche, hatte nur die gleiche Angst, es auszusprechen.


	8. Kisses

**8. Kisses**

„Hey Celia!", begrüßte Jess seine neue Mitarbeiterin, als er, mal wieder viel zu spät, die Küche des Imbisses betrat.  
„Hi Jess!", lächelte sie ihn frech an.  
„Du bist zu spät!", knurrte Jimmy, der gerade in die Küche gekommen war.  
„Ja, ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Ich hab mich in meinem Buch festgelesen."  
„Ist ja gut, sieh nur zu, dass das nicht so oft passiert." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Jess' Vater wieder.  
„Oh man, ist der immer so streng?", fragte Celia, die Jimmy mit großen Augen hinterher sah.  
„Naja, er ist schon in Ordnung."  
„Na dann an die Arbeit!"  
Jess und Celia fingen an Hamburger zu braten, Salat zu waschen und zu schneiden und Sandwiches zumachen. Es war eine schweißtreibende Arbeit, und beiden ging ganz schön schnell die Puste aus. Als Jess eine kleine Pause machte, um etwas zu trinken, betrachtete er Celia mal etwas genauer.

_Sie ist ja schon süß. _  
_Und sie scheint auch ziemlich nett zu sein._  
_Was sollte es noch bringen, alleine zu sein. _  
_Rory hasst mich sowieso, wie sollte es auch anders sein, schließlich bin ich einfach abgehauen. Bei ihr werde ich nie wieder eine Chance haben._  
_Ich muss einfach ein neues Leben anfangen, ohne Erinnerungen, die mich sowieso nur innerlich zerfressen. _  
_Ich muss sie vergessen, was bleibt mir anderes übrig…?_

Celia hatte derweil bemerkt, dass Jess sie ganz in Gedanken versunken ansah.  
„Alles ok?"  
„Was? Ja, ja alles klar. Ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht."  
„Dann ist ja gut. Sag mal kannst du vielleicht noch ein paar Pommes Frites aus der Kühltruhe holen? Hier sind keine mehr."  
„Ja, klar Moment."  
Jess ging zur Kühltruhe, holte die Pommes Frites heraus und kippte die Tüte in die Schublade unter der Friteuse.  
„Danke!" Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Ach, kein Problem, lass mich die nächste Bestellung machen, du brauchst bestimmt auch mal ne Pause!"  
„Oh ja, und wie, es ist echt unerträglich heiß hier drin!"  
Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, und ging dann zur Seite, um Jess an den Grill zu lassen. Doch plötzlich rutsche sie auf einer halbaufgetauten Pommes aus, die Jess aus versehen fallengelassen hatte.  
Doch Jess reagierte schnell und fing sie auf.  
Und auf einmal war ihr Gesicht direkt vor seinem.  
Er fühlte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut und spürte ihren vor Schreck schneller gewordenen Herzschlag durch sein T-Shirt.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er stotternd, Celia immer noch fest im Arm haltend.  
„Ja, danke, dass du mich aufgefangen hast.", antwortete sie leise.  
Und plötzlich überkam es ihn einfach.  
Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.  
Kurz davor hatte er sich vorgenommen Rory zu vergessen.  
Nun ja, das würde nicht klappen, das wusste er selber, aber er konnte sie aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängen, und Celia würde ihm dabei helfen.  
Er musste sie einfach küssen, wie sie da in seinen Armen lag und ich einfach nur ansah.

Stars Hollow  
„Lorelai?", rief Luke, der gerade das Gilmore-Haus betreten hatte.  
„Die Tür war auf, da bin ich einfach... Wow!"  
Lorelai ging langsam die Treppe hinunter, zumindest kam es Luke so vor. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Die Haare leicht gelockt, und ein mittellanges schwarzes Kleid, dass je nach Licht verführerisch glitzerte.  
Luke stand der Mund offen, so verblüfft war er.  
„Was denn, du guckst ja so als würde ich sonst aussehen wie Kirk."  
„Nein, das nicht, es ist nur, du bist einfach die wunderschönste Frau die ich je gesehen habe."  
„Danke!"  
Lorelai lächelte und schaute dabei erst leicht nach unten und dann direkt in Lukes Augen. Sie näherte sich ihm immer mehr, und kurz darauf versanken die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Doch viel zu kurz darauf, wie beide fanden, mussten sie sich wieder voneinander lösen.  
„Wir sind spät dran.", sagte Luke.  
„Ja, ich weiß, leider."  
Lorelai schnappte sich noch schnell ihre Handtasche und ging dann mit Luke zu seinem Auto.

Hartford  
Die Party war bereits in vollem Gange.  
Lauter alte Freunde von Richard und Emily.  
Rory hatte darauf verzichtet Paris, oder andere ihrer Freunde aus Yale einzuladen.  
Sie und Dean standen gerade vor der Tür, als Lorelai und Luke angefahren kamen.  
Lorelai sprang aus dem Auto, lief auf Rory zu und warf sie mit ihrer Umarmung fast um. „Hey Süße! Ich hab dich so lange nicht gesehen!"  
„Mum, es waren nur 3 Tage!" Rory wurde fast zerquetscht.  
„Egal ich habe dich vermisst!" Lorelai konnte sich endlich von ihrer Tochter losreißen, und sah dann Dean neben ihr stehen.  
„Oh, hi Dean. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist."  
„Naja, Rory wollte mich dabei haben."  
Luke, der mittlerweile dazugekommen war, sah Dean mit einem skeptischen Blick an. Er hatte ihn noch nie sonderlich leiden können, schon seitdem er das erste Mal mit Rory schlussgemacht hatte.

_Sie wird schon wissen was sie tut._

„Aber du bist viel größer und schwerer als ein Buch.", sagte Lorelai.  
Dean sah sie verwirrt an, doch dann ging auch schon die Tür auf.  
Die vier gaben dem neuen Hausmädchen ihre Mäntel und gingen dann ins Wohnzimmer, um sich unter die Gäste zu mischen.  
Die Party war stinklangweilig für Rory. Genauso wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Grandma hatte sie gleich zu beginn gepackt und von einem zum anderen geschleift. Rory wusste schon nicht mehr, wie oft sie an diesem Abend Hände schütteln musste, und erzählt hatte welche Kurse sie gewählt hatte.  
Doch als gerade irgendeiner von Richards Freunden eine Geschichte über einen seiner alten Professoren erzählte, konnte sie sich davonstehlen.  
Rory flüchtete in das Zimmer, das Emily einmal für sie eingerichtet hatte.  
Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und kramte in ihrer Handtasche herum.

_Oh man, was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht. _  
_Wieso habe ich kein Buch mitgenommen?_  
_Ach ja, stattdessen habe ich ja Dean dabei. _  
_Aber der hat sich auch den ganzen Abend nicht blicken lassen._

Da entdeckte Rory etwas in ihrer Handtasche. Es war ein zusammengefalteter Zettel, den sie schon ganz vergessen hatte. Rory entfaltete ihn, doch als sie zu lesen begann, kamen ihr schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Es war der Brief, den sie in Italien geschrieben hatte. Der Brief an Jess, den sie nie abgeschickt hatte.

_Ich hätte ihn abschicken sollen. _  
_Vielleicht wäre er dann schon wieder hier bei mir. _  
_Nein, nein, nein, er soll bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. _  
_Schließlich hat er mich einfach verlassen, ist einfach abgehauen. _  
_Er ist es nicht wert an ihn zu denken…_

Und doch konnte sie die Tränen nicht stoppen. Es war immer noch alle zu viel. Jess war nun schon über 2 Monate weg und doch verschwand er nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Ab und zu mal verkroch er sich in einer kleinen Ecke und blieb eine Weile dort, aber nie sehr lange. Gab es doch viel zu viele Auslöser, die ihn wieder hervorriefen.

Derweil war die Party immer noch in vollem Gange.  
Lorelai hatte sich bis jetzt erfolgreich davor drücken können, ihrer Mum über den Weg zu laufen, doch ihr war auch klar, dass das nicht die ganze Party über klappen würde. Also musste sie sich Wohl oder Übel ins kalte Wasser stürzen.

„Mum, darf ich dir Luke Danes vorstellen?", fragte Lorelai zögerlich.  
„Ich kenne Luke bereits, Lorelai, warum stellst du mir Leute vor, die ich schon längst kenne?"  
„Ok, anders, darf ich dir Luke, als meinen festen Freund vorstellen?"  
„Oh, das freut mich für dich Lorelai. Und Luke, es freut mich sie kennenzulernen.", und schon war Emily wieder verschwunden.  
Luke war etwas perplex und auch Lorelai staunte.  
„Ähm, ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist, ich dachte schon sie würde das Skalpell zücken und dich gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen."  
„Sei doch froh, dass es nicht so war." Luke gab Lorelai einen Kuss.  
„Ich hätte auch mit etwas anderem gerechnet, aber ehrlich gesagt ist es mir lieber so."  
„Ja, mir auch, aber komisch ist es trotzdem." Plötzlich erblickte Lorelai hinter Luke jemanden, und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Rorys Zimmer  
Dean hatte unbemerkt das Zimmer betreten, und stand nun an der Tür gelehnt, und beobachtete Rory. Diese saß immer noch auf dem Bett und hatte das Gesicht in ihre Hände gelegt. Dan ging langsam auf das Bett zu, und jetzt bemerkte sie ihn.  
„Erschreck mich doch nicht so!"  
„Entschuldige. Ich konnte dich nirgends finden, und da habe ich einfach alle Zimmer abgeklappert."  
„Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?"  
„Ich weiß es selber nicht. Dieses Haus ist ein Labyrinth. Ich bin froh dass ich jemanden gefunden habe, der mir hilft hier wieder rauszufinden.", sagte er lächelnd.  
Rory musste grinsen. „Übertreib mal nicht!"  
„Tue ich gar nicht!", sagte Dean, der sich mittlerweile neben Rory auf Bett gesetzt hatte. „Naja, ein bisschen vielleicht."

_Warum muss sie nur so schön sein?_  
_Sie kann doch hier nicht einfach so neben mir sitzen und dabei so wundervoll aussehen._

„Du siehst traurig aus, was ist los?", fragte er sie.  
„Ach, nichts, es ist alles nicht so einfach."

_Wenn es nur alles einfach wäre, das wäre so schön. _  
_Dean sitzt hier neben mir, und er ist so lieb und nett, und ich kann an nichts anderes als Jess denken. Was er wohl gerade macht, mit wem er zusammen ist, ob er immer noch an mich denkt._

Rory sah niedergeschlagen auf den Boden. Langsam legte Dean seinen Arm um sie, und sie ließ es zu. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich gerade sehr wohl fühlte, so neben Dean, in seinem Arm. Doch sie konnte nicht sagen, auf welche Art es war. Fühlte sie sich wohl, weil Dean einfach nur ein guter Freund war, oder weil sie insgeheim noch mehr für ihn empfand als das?

Dean war sich über seine Gefühle mittlerweile im Klaren.  
Er liebte sie.  
Er konnte nichts daran ändern, und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Selbst wenn sie nicht genauso empfand.

_Aber sie hat mich nicht daran gehindert, meinen Arm um sie zu legen. _  
_Also muss sie doch etwas für mich empfinden, oder?_

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Seite. Rory hatte ihren auf seine Brust gelegt, und so hatte Dean nun den Duft ihrer Haare in der Nase. Sie rochen einfach wunderbar.  
Rory hob ihren Kopf und nun war sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem.  
In diesem Moment konnten beide nicht mehr klar denken.  
Sie kamen gleichzeitig aufeinander zu und küssten sich erst fest, und dann langsam und vorsichtig.  
Und plötzlich wusste Rory, was sie für Dean empfand...


	9. I still love him or 'The dragon'

**9. "I still love him" or the dragon**

„Nein, Dean, nein, ich kann das einfach nicht." Rory stieß Dean von sich weg und stand vom Bett auf.  
„Es tut mir Leid, wirklich, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen." Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah zu Rory auf, es war ihm wirklich peinlich.  
„Ist schon ok, denke ich, aber ich muss hier raus!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.

Dean ließ sich nach hinten fallen atmete erstmal tief durch.

_Warum verdammt noch mal habe ich das getan? Nein, die Frage ist, warum verdammt noch mal wollte sie es nicht? Ich dachte es wäre wieder alles so wie früher. Wir konnten reden wie früher, und wir konnten lachen wie früher, warum können wir dann nicht auch zusammen sein wie früher? Warum ist immer alles so verdammt kompliziert?_

Als er sich langsam wieder aufsetzte, fühlte er plötzlich ein Blatt Papier. Es musste die ganze Zeit im Bett gelegen haben. Als er es sich genauer ansah, bemerkte er, dass es ein Brief war. Dean überlegte kurz, ob er ihn lesen sollte, doch eigentlich hatte er schon damit angefangen. Beim Lesen verfinsterte sich seine Miene immer mehr, und als er zu Ende gelesen hatte ballte er die Hand zur Faust, den Brief fest umschlossen, und verließ das Zimmer.

Wohnzimmer  
„Luke, schnell weg hier, ist meine verrückte Tante, die jeden umarmt, und an jedem ihr Parfum hängen lässt." Lorelai zog Luke schnell aus der Gefahrenzone, und hinter sich her durchs ganze Haus. Auf dem weg schnappte sie sich ihre beiden Jacken von der Garderobe.

„Hey, wo willst du hin mit mir?", Luke stolperte und fiel beinahe, doch er konnte sich noch fangen.  
„Einfach weg, ich ertrage diese Parties nicht."  
„Aber, was wird deine Mum sagen?"  
„Das ist mir jetzt ehrlich gesagt egal, ich war hier, ich habe mit ihr geredet, das muss reichen, bitte, geh schon mal zum Auto, ich hole Rory."  
Lorelai gab Luke einen Kuss und ging dann in Richtung Terasse um Rory zu suchen.  
Luke ging langsam zum Auto, und als er gerade seinen Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche holen wollte hörte er hinter sich jemanden. Er drehte sich um, und Emily Gilmore höchstpersönlich stand vor ihm.

„Oh, hallo, Mrs. Gilmore.", sagte Luke. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Wo blieb Lorelai nur?  
„Bitte, nennen sie mich doch Emily." Sie war immer noch erschreckend freundlich.  
„Ok, hallo Emily, was führt sie nach hier draußen?"  
„Nun ja, ich gesehen, wie meine Tochter sie durchs haus zog, und da dachte ich mir schon, dass sie sich mal wieder aus dem Staub machen will."  
„Nein, das ist es nicht, es ist meine Schuld, ich habe morgen eine frühe Lieferung, und muss deshalb zeitig aufstehen.", wollte er Lorelai verteidigen,  
„Sie brauchen sie nicht in Schutz nehmen Luke, ich kenne Lorelai, besser als manch anderer, auch wenn sie das nicht glaubt, und ich weiß, dass sie es hier nicht lange aushält."  
Darauf wusste Luke nichts mehr zu sagen. Er starrte nur auf seine Schuhspitzen, die Hände Tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben.  
„Luke hören sie mir zu, es mag ja sein, dass meine Tochter sie gut leiden kann, und anscheinend haben sie auch etwas für sie übrig. Aber das wird nicht funktionieren. Ich habe mich lange angestrengt, den richtigen Mann für sie zu finden, und sie sind es nicht. Sie leben in einer anderen Welt als Lorelai. Auch wenn sie beide in der gleichen Stadt wohnen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch gleich sind. Eines Tages wird sie einsehen, dass es falsch war von zuhause wegzulaufen, und sie wird sich mit Freuden mit einem Mann zusammentun, der aus meiner Gesellschaftsschicht stammt. Also, genießen sie den Rest des Abends, und denken sie nach über das was ich gesagt habe."  
Emily drehte sich um, und ging mit schnellem Schritt zum Haus zurück.  
Luke konnte nur mit offenem Mund dastehen. Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Rory hatte sich in den Garten auf eine Bank gesetzt. Sie war nicht gerade glücklich mit der Situation.

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es hat schon mit diesem Lächeln angefangen, dass er vor meinem Aufbruch nach Europa auf dem Gesicht hatte. Und dann immer diese Bemerkungen, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? Natürlich hat er sich wieder in mich verliebt. Aber warum nur? Warum muss immer alles auf einmal kommen?_

Das alles machte Rory ziemlich fertig, denn eigentlich war es ja genau das was sie wollte, Jess vergessen und ein neues Leben ohne ihn beginnen. Dean hatte ihr gerade die Hand dazu gereicht, doch sie hatte sie nicht genommen. Warum, das wusste sie selber nicht, oder sie wollte es im Moment einfach nicht wissen.

Da kam Lorelai um die Ecke.

„Hey Süße, da bist du ja, ich habe dich schon gesucht. Luke und ich wollen abhauen, kommst du mit, oder willst du nachher mit Dean fahren?"  
„Ich komme mit, ich will nur noch ins Bett." Rory sah zu Lorelai auf, und blickte ihr traurig entgegen.  
„Was ist denn los mit dir, du siehst gar nicht gut aus."  
„Dankeschön", sagte Rory patzig.  
„Ach komm schon, du weißt wie ich das meine. Was war denn eben los? Du warst auf einmal verschwunden, und Dean habe ich auch nirgendwo gesehen." Lorelai setzte sich neben Rory auf die Bank.  
„Wir waren in meinem Zimmer, eigentlich war ich zuerst da, und da habe ich den Brief wieder gefunden."  
„Welchen Brief?", fragte Lorelai. Rory hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, mit ihrer Mutter über alles zu reden.  
„Ich habe, als wir in Italien waren, einen Brief geschrieben, an Jess. Ich wollte ihn von Anfang an nicht abschicken, und habe ihn deshalb in meine Tasche getan, und eben habe ich ihn dann dort wieder gefunden. Und dann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Mum, warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach vergessen?"  
„Dieser Mistkerl, ich wusste, dass er dir nur weh tut."  
„Das ist nicht gerade hilfreich im Moment."  
"Ja, weiß ich doch, aber das musste sein." Lorelai strich Rory sanft über den Kopf. „Du liebst ich immer noch, hm?"  
Rory konnte nur nicken, während sie wieder anfing zu schluchzen.  
„Und was war danach los?"  
„Naja", Rory schniefte, doch dann erzählte sie weiter. „Dean stand auf einmal dort, und er hat sich zu mir auf Bett gesetzt und seinen Arm um mich gelegt, und ehe ich wusste wie mir geschah, haben wir uns geküsst."  
„Moment, hat er dich geküsst, oder du ihn?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, sein Gesicht war auf einmal vor meinem, und dann habe ich auch schon seine Lippen gespürt. Und das schlimme ist, ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen, ich habe ihn zurückgeküsst."  
„Oh man, kleine, was ist denn nur los mit dir?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Auf jeden Fall ist mir dann klar geworden was ich da tue. Also habe ich ihn weggestoßen und bin aus dem Zimmer raus."  
Rory verbarg ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Händen, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr, das alles war zuviel für sie.  
„Weißt du was, wir gehen jetzt zum Auto, Luke wartet schon auf uns, und dann fahren wir erstmal ins Diner und trinken einen Kaffee, ich glaube wir können beide einen gebrauchen. Und dann gehst du schön ins Bett und schläfst dich richtig aus, und morgen nehme ich mir frei, und wir machen den ganzen Tag was zusammen, nur wir beide, alles was du möchtest."  
„Das wäre toll Mum, nicht dass ich mich nicht für dich und Luke freue, aber ich habe dich irgendwie vermisst in letzter Zeit."

Lorelai lächelte ihre Tochter an. Sie war froh, dass sie geredet hatten. Endlich standen die beiden von der Bank auf, und gingen zu Luke, der sich mittlerweile ins Auto gesetzt hatte.

Auf der Rückfahrt war alles ziemlich ruhig. Die Stille war schon fast beängstigend. Lorelai sah zu Luke, doch der starrte nur verbissen auf die Straße. Sie wollte sein Hand nehmen, aber Luke zog sie weg.  
Lorelai sah kurz auf den Rücksitz, wo Rory schon eingeschlafen war.  
„Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie.  
„Nichts!" antwortet Luke einsilbig.  
Und so schwiegen sie weiter auf dem ganzen Weg bis zum Gilmore Haus. Lorelai hatte auf dem Stopp am Diner verzichtet, denn Rory schlief immer noch tief und fest.  
Luke nahm Rory von Rücksitz und trug sie ins Haus. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte sie ins Bett zu legen ohne sie aufzuwecken, ging er aus Rorys Zimmer hinaus, und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Lorelai hatte in der Küche auf ihn gewartet und ging langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Hey Luke, sollen wir nicht nach oben gehen?" Lorelai wollte ihn umarmen, doch er wich zurück. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Schon im Auto warst du so kalt, und jetzt darf ich dich noch nicht mal mehr berühren?!"  
„Lass mich einfach, ich fahre jetzt nachhause!", Luke wurde lauter, doch er beherrschte sich noch weil er Rory nicht wecken wollte. Doch Lorelai dachte gar nicht mehr an ihre Tochter, und sie fing an Luke anzuschreien.  
„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen! Nicht ohne mir zu sagen was mit dir los ist. Wir hatte so einen schönen Abend, meine Mutter war nett zu dir, und jetzt auf einmal bist du so abweisend."  
„Ja, deine Mutter war wirklich sehr nett. Sie war auch sehr nett als sie mir sagte ich solle aus deinem Leben verschwinden, da ich wohl nicht gut genug für dich bin." mit diesen Worten verschwand Luke aus der Küche, und ging zur Tür.  
Lorelai wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Da war sie einmal im Leben glücklich, und da kam ihre Mutter an und wollte dieses Glück einfach so zerstören.  
Sie erwachte erst wieder aus ihrer Starre, als sie Luke den Motor starten hörte. Schnell lief sie zur Türe um ihn aufzuhalten, doch es war zu spät.  
„Luuke!", rief Lorelai noch laut hinterher, doch er hörte sie schön nicht mehr.  
„Warte doch!", sagte Lorelai, jetzt nur noch leise, und dann, kaum hörbar „ich liebe dich doch..."


End file.
